User blog:Luna518/hm
Ok, I’m here because I feel I need to address something. The last year, my mental health has been on an all-time low, so I’ve let most people know about my recent activity drop. But I feel like every time I check my notifications, I dread clicking on the ones that come from this wiki. I don’t know why. I don’t have much of a friend relationship with anyone on here, besides Luna, I guess. I feel like ever since the “battle” with Timber, this place just got less attention, and I kept going on here only to be messaged about things that don’t really matter to me, like someone’s usertag colors, or another coding error, or a page needs to be fixed or something. Nothing like “Hi, are you okay? I still care about your mental health, by the way, so feel free to online cry to me because I’m a good friend”. I don’t expect anything like that from anyone, though, but I just feel like, even when I don’t tell people I’m feeling down, they don’t care to see how I’m doing. Care to ask me anything more than “hey, can you do this for me?” They don’t care enough to start a conversation about more than just “there’s something that I need you to take care of”. I don’t blame any of you for that. I can’t. It’s just not right of me to put something like that on you guys, because I never asked for a conversation like that, I never started one, and I never told you anything. See, it’s hard for me to start a conversation and ask for support from people I haven’t gotten to know. I just feel like when someone messages me about on here, it’s about some shallow matter. I don’t like that. It’s just gotten really hard to be vocal about my problems on here, because this place doesn’t have that kind of community. It’s just not that kind of setting. Which is why I’m leaving. I don’t like knowing that no one here cares, even though you’re all amazing people. My own negativity just drags me down. And I can’t continue in a place that makes me feel bad about myself. Please don’t try and convince me to stay (like you’ll miss me, ha). Sorry that this is on such short notice. If you want to contact me for reasons not related to this wiki (I won’t respond if you want a favor on here or stuff like that, that’s rude so please don’t), I’m on the AA Wiki, the WoF Wiki, and the LGBT+ Wiki. Bye. hey kiddos i left fandom (blog post on the WoF wiki). my mental health is getting better but i don’t feel the need to just call it an activity drop when i seriously don’t have time to be on anymore. y’all can email me or whatever i also have discord if ya wanna stay in touch :) thanks friends. have fun, stay smiling, be snazzy, and peace out. ♥︎ -luna Category:Blog posts